Priest Seth's Secret
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: rated R just in case. The priest is hiding something from the Pharaoh, but what is he hiding?


"Seth…"

"Yes my pharaoh."

"Will you please help me take this off?"

"I-, yes."

The majestic priest walked to the high chair and gently rested his hand on the pharaoh's shoulders.

"Is it the weather Atemu?"

"hah- yess…"

As the hot sunlight gleamed on the pharaoh's golden body, his thin cloth was off his top.

The priest slowly held his robe and gently backed away when suddenly the pharaoh held his hand.

"I saw you yesterday Seth."

"Atemu-"

"No need to say anything. Who was that slave?"

"…Jou, that's what I heard…"

"Why did you even bother to save that slave?"

"..he-"

"..Actually…Seth, I do not want to know…It was your choice, I do not approve anything."

"Yes Atem."

"Hah- but… perhaps you may be interested?"

"HAH! To a town slave?! Pharaoh, what do you look of me?"

"Yes, Seth, whatever you say. So nothing happened?"

"..no, nothing Atemu, nothing."

---------------------------------

I should trust him…hah, even though nothing was everything.

--------------------------------

Priest Seth's Secret

YESTERDAY

"WHAT?! ARE YOU ALL INSANE?! I HAVE NOT COMMITED A CRIME! PROVE TO ME I HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG! I'M INNOCENT! GIVE ME PROOF!"

"he won't shut up, Yuthek, what do I tell him?!"

"you know what, SHUT UP YOU TOWN SLAVE! OR THE PRIEST SHALL BE UPON YOUR FEET!"

"PRIEST?! LET ME SEE THE PRIEST THEN! HE SHOULD KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT OR WRONG!"

"YOU WOULD BEG FOR MERCY YOU FILTHY DOG!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The two guards gasped at the booming voice. It was priest Seth, the most feared man in this land.

"I-my priest, this slave was caught walking upon this land."

"…is he Egyptian?"

"yes, my priest."

"..then?"

"…?"

"This is Egypt, he is an Egyptian, if a man can not walk on his land, where would he walk on?"

"But, my priest, he is a slave-"

"No, he is a man. Let him go this instant."

"Yuthek, go get him. I-I apologize my priest."

The clever priest stood there speechless waiting.

"My priest, here he is."

"WHAT I TELL YOU! I TOLD YOU I WAS FREE!"

"shush! You're in the presence of the priest."

"…he's the priest?"

"YES! ..i apologize for his slave's foolishness."

"No need…but I would like a alone time with this slave."

Knowing that this was a sign of torture, the two guards gave a short smirk.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL CALLING ME A SLAVE?!"

"…I-I…apologize, you are a free man…after this little meeting…"

"…o…kay…"

"RESPECT YOUR PRIEST!"

"..OKAY!…ehh..priest."

The moody priest gave a short snort and turned to leave.

"why are you just standing?! Go follow him!"

"..oh!"

Jou ran to the tall man.

The walk was quite a long walk, especially under the blazing sun. Seth's golden rod would often shine on Jou's eyes and made him sweat more. His shirt was completely wet until they have arrived.

"Eh…priest?"

"..yes."

"..where are we?"

"…We are at the place called my house."

"..your house? But your high-"

"…you don't even know my name..yes?"

"…yes."

Jou silently blushed. As his sweat fell to his shoulders, Seth gently held Jou's chin and glared at his face.

Golden crisp, as the sun had bore a son, yellow and silky hair, brown, innocent eyes.

"Wha-"

"shhh. You're sweating. Go to the room behind that storage. Go wash yourself boy."

"…okay."

Jou quickly ran to the room. There was a big fountain in the middle of the room, with cool water gently poring out. Jou placed his hot hands under the cool water and quickly felt it's cool, crisp touch.

"ahhh…" Jou gently sighed.

Lost in this touch Jou carefully poured the water to his face. As it gently washes away his hot sweats, it cools down his heart.

Jou was actually…beautiful. Seth thought his cousin, his pharaoh was the most beautiful person on this land. But this boy, this slave, made him think otherwise.

"cool I see."

"how long were you there?"

"..long enough."

"…"

Seth then gently walked up to the slave, wet in water, looking more attractive then before. He quickly dipped his hand in the fountain.

"Water is a gift…" he smiled.

Seth got his wet hands and held the slave's head and kissed him roughly. Caressing Jou's body made Jou open his mouth in shock. Seth took advantage of Jou's actions. He then kissed him softly allowing his tongue to move in.

"M..M!"

Seth then let go let the slave breathe a while.

He felt his hand hot again so he gently poured the water on himself and let Jou caress him.

Seeing the slave blush silently was too cute to watch. Seth gave him a short smirk and kissed him softly, waiting for Jou to react again.

The sun was still shining so brightly on their body. Glistening with sweat and water,

Feeling Seth's hand around his softest areas Jou moaned gently. Seth gave the slave a short kiss on his body, leaving roses, that he is his.

By the time the sun was gently down, Jou was tired and fell asleep in Seth's arms. Never met before, never seen before…even though all this was the first.

Seth gave a short smirk and carried the boy to his room, gently laying him on his bed.

--------------------------------------

I now fell in love with a slave. ::smirk::

--------------------------------------

The biggest secrets will be revealed only through time.

....It was the pharaoh who saw all this behind his wall.

Was time a little too fast?

This is a ONE SHOT! Heh, hope you like I tried to write those DETAILS and all those ADJECTIVES but I got lost. Ehh. HEH. -


End file.
